disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical: The Concert
High School Musical: The Concert is a concert tour performed in character by members of the cast of the popular television films series, High School Musical, sponsored by AEG Live and presented by Buena Vista Concerts. The concert toured cities in the United States, Canada, and Latin America. High School Musical: The Concert expanded the Disney Channel franchise that had previously produced a triple-platinum selling soundtrack and had planned a movie sequel. (Disney already scored a success with another concert based on a TV musical, The Cheetah Girls, which had a sold-out tour in 88 cities.) The concert, which featured songs from the film, also included cast members Corbin Bleu, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, and Vanessa Hudgens. Zac Efron did not join the rest of the cast because he had to work on Hairspray. Instead, Drew Seeley, who co-wrote "Get'cha Head in the Game" and sang as Troy in High School Musical the movie and soundtrack, joined the tour. Jordan Pruitt performed the show's opening act. Performers Cast members perform in character as their High School Musical counterparts. ;Performers *Drew Seeley as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Opening acts * Jordan Pruitt (North America only) Set list Jordan Pruitt Opening Setlist #"Jump to the Rhythm" #"Teenager" #"Outside Looking In" #"Miss Popularity" #"We Are Family" Main Setlist #"Introduction"(contains excerpts of "Start of Something New", "Stick to the Status Quo", and "We're All in This Together") #"Start of Something New" #"Stick to the Status Quo" #"I Can't Take My Eyes Off You" #"When There Was Me and You" #"Headstrong" #"We'll Be Together" #"He Said She Said" #"Get'cha Head in the Game" #"Dance With Me" #"Push it to the Limit" #"Marchin'" #"What I've Been Looking For" (Slow Version) #"What I've Been Looking For" #"Let's Dance" #"Say OK" #"Come Back to Me" #"Bop to the Top" #"Breaking Free" Encore: #"We're All In This Together" Tour dates Concert facts performing "When There Was Me and You" in Houston]] **** The concert typically ran two and a half hours (150 minutes). **** The concert CD/DVD came from a performance in Houston, Texas on December 18, 2006 at the Toyota Center. On May 1, 2007, it was released on both CD and DVD together. **** Kenny Ortega, the movie's director and choreographer, became the show's touring producer, creative director and director. On the night of the last concert, as seen on YouTube, the cast introduced him before singing one last chorus of "We're All in This Together". **** The live version of "Start of Something New" recorded at the Houston concert appeared in the Radio Disney Jams Vol. 9 CD **** In Mexico the release took place on April 30, 2007. In the US the release happened on May 1, 2007. **** The concert DVD features Jordan Pruitt. **** The cast toured four countries in South America: Argentina, Chile, Brazil and Venezuela. **** The concert in São Paulo in Brazil aired Ashley Tisdale's songs "Headstrong" and "We'll Be Together" ; as well as Vanessa Hudgens's songs "Say OK" and "Let's Dance". In São Paulo High School Musical led more than 75,000 people on the concert". and Lucas Grabeel performing "Stick To The Status Quo" in Chile]] **** Vanessa Hudgens had a cold on the tour, resulting in her sounding flat and off-key in some sections of the concert album and DVD **** On May 26, 2007, Disney Channel Latin America showed the concert made in Buenos Aires in Argentina. This performance aired none of Ashley Tisdale's songs, and Vanessa Hudgens only sang "Come Back To Me". **** On June 9, 2007, Canal 13 showed the concert performed in Santiago, Chile, airing all the solo performances. **** On June 10, 2007 the concert filmed in Mexico City, Mexico aired on Disney Channel Latin America. **** Each of the singers had two microphones during the performances: a headset microphone with a flesh-colored pad on the tip, and a hand-held microphone. **** "Dance with Me" (from Cheetah Girls 2, also directed by Kenny Ortega with choreography by Ortega and Charles Klapow) included an extended guitar solo which allowed Monique Coleman to feature in an extended tango number with both backup dancer Jared Murillo and Seeley. Murillo also choreographed "Dance with Me". **** While the CD and DVD were recorded at the same show, the two different formats feature slightly different edits, for example the when Lucas thanks the cast and crew at the end of "We're All in This Together", he says: "Houston you have been awesome" and thanks the band on the CD version whilst the DVD version skips straight into thanking the cast and dancers. He thanks Jordan Pruitt in real life, but on both the CD/DVD combo and the Extreme All-Access Pass DVD, he never does. **** Erin Lareau designed the costumes for the concert tour. Broadcasts and recordings *** ***;CD (CD / DVD released on May 1, 2007) ****Disc 1 CD ***#Start of Something New - Drew & Vanessa ft. Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique ***#Stick to the Status Quo - Ashley, Lucas, & Cast ***#I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, & Lucas ft Corbin and Monique ***#When There Was Me And You - Vanessa ***#Get'cha Head In The Game - Drew, Corbin, and Men Dancers ***#What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) - Drew & Vanessa ***#What I've Been Looking For - Ashley & Lucas ***#Bop To The Top - Ashley & Lucas ***#Breaking Free - Drew & Vanessa ***#We're All in This Together - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, & cast Bonus tracks ***#Push It To The Limit - Corbin Bleu ***#Say OK - Vanessa Hudgens ***#Dance With Me - Drew Seeley ***#We'll Be Together - Ashley Tisdale ***Disc 2 DVD ****#Five performances of High School Musical hits (Start of Something New, Get'cha Head In The Game, Bop To The Top, Breaking Free, We're All in This Together) ****#Exclusive cast interviews (Concert Highlights DVD) ****#Preview for High School Musical : The Concert Extreme Access Pass *** ***;DVD (DVD released on June 26, 2007) ***#The Start of Something New - The six main stars ***#Stick to the Status Quo - Cast ***#I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - The six main stars ***#When There Was Me and You - Vanessa Hudgens ***#We'll Be Together - Ashley Tisdale ***#Get'cha Head in the Game - Drew Seely and Corbin Bleu with backup dancers ***#Push it to the Limit - Corbin Bleu ***#Marchin - Corbin Bleu ***#What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) - Vanessa Hudgens & Drew Seely ***#What I've Been Looking For - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel ***#Say OK - Vanessa Hudgens ***#Bop to the Top - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel ***#Breakin' Free - Vanessa Hudgens & Drew Seely ***#We're All in This Together - Cast Bonus tracks ***#Jordan Pruitt's show-opening act ("Jump to the Rhythm", "Teenager", "Outside Looking In", "Miss Popularity") ***#High School Musical: On the Road ***#U Direct (Start of Something New, Get'cha Head In The Game, Bop To The Top, Breaking Free, We're All in This Together) ***#High School Musical 2 Trailer See also ***''High School Musical'' *** High School Musical 2 ***''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' External links **** [http://highschoolmusicaldvd.com High School Musical: The Concert] - Official DVD Site **** [http://highschoolmusical.aeglive.com High School Musical: The Concert] - Official Tour Site **** [http://disneychannel.com/concerts High School Musical: The Concert] - Disney Channel Tour Site Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Musicals Category:High School Musical